Just One, and Only You Park Chanyeol
by Bumble Bee Baek
Summary: Sequel "About My Baekkie".. ChanBaek FF


Tittle: Just One, and Only You Park Chanyeol (Sequel Of About My Baekkie)

Author: Nichiee

Cast: ChanBaek lah pasti :3

Rate: aman~

Length: Oneshoot

Genre: romance fluff ajalah xD

FF ini udah pernah di post juga di FP EXO tapi Nichiee lupa gak copas linknya -_- /pikun/ FF ini **MURNI** buatan Nichiee, jangan di **PLAGIAT** loh ya :v disamber petirnya Chen gue sukurin lo xD

Happy reading^^

kalo ada typo maklumin ya ._. typo itu seni mameeeen~ xD

ALL BAEKHYUN POV

"Yeollie, apa siku mu sudah tidak apa-apa ?"

"ini hanya luka kecil Baekkie, nanti juga sembuh"

"tapi kan-"

"sudahlah sayang, tidak apa-apa jangan terlalu khawatir oke"

"eum, baiklah"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan, aku masih kepikiran kejadian barusan. Aigo lagipula kenapa tadi dia melamun, sudah tahu jika kebiasaan melamunnya itu pasti berdampak buruk padanya. Kalau tidak terjungkal ya jatuh atau kepalanya akan terantuk benda yang ada didekatnya. Ck, kekasihku ini memang sedikit aneh.

"Yeollie, aku mau mengambil buku dulu di loker, Yeollie ikut atau-"

"aku ikut!"

Cepat sekali menjawabnya, padahal aku belum menyelesaikan perkataanku tadi. Eum, ku beritahu sesuatu sebenarnya Chanyeol itu bisa dibilang sedikit protectiv padaku. Apa dia benar-benar tak mau kehilangan aku ? Baiklah, cukup Byun Baekhyun kau terlalu berlebihan.

Aku dan Chanyeol sudah berdiri tepat didepan lokerku, loker Chanyeol ada disebelahku. Bahkan soal loker saja dia tak mau jauh-jauh dariku. Aku segera membuka lokerku, eh apa itu ? Apa itu cokelat ? Lalu ini, oh bunga. Aku sedikit melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang bersandar dilokernya sendiri. Lihat dia sudah cemberut, raut wajahnya berubah jadi datar. Haah, tau begitu tidak ku ajak kesini tadi.

"dari penggemarmu lagi" oh lihatlah dia benar-benar marah, atau dia... cemburu ? Molla. Nada bicaranya saja dingin begitu. Aku tak suka jika Chanyeol jadi seperti ini. Biasanya hal itu akan bertahan sampai besok. Tapi kuharap itu tidak terjadi, aku tak tahan jika didamkan oleh Chanyeol, aku tak suka.

"sudahlah Yeollie, lagipula ini kan sudah terjadi berulang kali dan berulang kali juga aku mengabaikannya. Jangan marah, kumohon" aku metapnya dengan pandangan memelas, ooh ayolaah Yeollie jangan marah.

"haah~ baiklah, tapi kemarikan cokelatnya" yes, haha aku berhasil meluluhkannya, tapi untuk apa dia meminta cokelat ini ?

"Mau diapakan ? Dibuang ? Andwee, Baekkie kan juga mau"

"cepat kemarikan atau aku marah padamu sepanjang hari" jika sudah begini aku bisa apa ? Aku tak mau dia marah padaku sepanjang hari. Jadi lebih baik aku memberikannya. Aku sedikit sebal dengan kekasihku ini, aku kan juga mau cokelatnya.

"ne ne ige, memang mau kau ap- YA! Kenapa kau memakannya ?!" apa-apaan itu, kenapa dia memakannya ? Aku saja tak boleh, seenaknya saja.

"nanti kubelikan cokelat untukmu, aku tak mau kau memakan cokelat pemberian orang lain. Arra ?"

"ck, ne arra arra. Dasar menyebalkan, bilang saja kau cemburu"

"aku memang cemburu, kau kan kekasihku" aku diam, apa tadi dia bilang ? Dia cemburu ? Dan itu tadi, aku tidak salah dengar kan ? Oh ya ampun kurasa pipiku memerah sekarang. Aku langsung mengambil buku yang memang ingin kuambil tadi dan segera beranjak pergi, sedikit berlari. Aku tak mau Chanyeol melihat pipiku yang merah ini, aku maluu /

"Ya! Baekkie kenapa kau meninggalkanku eoh ?" aku menepuk jidatku, aku lupa jika kaki Chanyeol itu panjang-panjang, jadi mudah saja baginya untuk menyusulku hanya dengan beberapa langkah saja. Dia mencengkram erat lenganku lalu memutar tubuhku agar bisa berhadapan dengannya. Aku segera menundukkan kepalaku, ya tuhan Park Chanyeol mengertilah, aku malu sekarang.

"kekeke Baekkie pipimu memerah, hahaha lucu sekali kau ini" dia ini kenapa tau sekali jika pipiku memerah, itu semua gara-gara kau pabo. Aish, jinjja.

"ish, jangan menggodaku" aku mengerucutkan bibirku aku benar-benar kesal padanya sekarang, dia berhenti tertawa lalu menatapku intens. Dia ini kenapa hobi sekali menatapku seperti itu.

CHU

Aku membelalakkan mataku, apa-apaan ini ? Chanyeol menciumku, astaga kurasa wajahku benar-benar akan terbakar sekarang juga. Park Chanyeol kenapa kau hobi sekali membuat wajahku jadi seperti tomat merah seperti ini.

"jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu begitu sayang, kau membuatku ingin memakanmu sekarang juga" aku segera menutup rapat bibirku menggunakan tanganku, aku lupa jika aku bertingkah seperti itu dia pasti akan langsung menciumku. Bukannya aku tak mau hanya saja aku kaget dan aku.. aku malu. Jantung kumohon berhenti berdetak seperti itu, itu memalukan.

"haha sudahlah ayo pulang, eum mau pergi denganku dulu ? Ya, anggap saja kencan dadakan kekeke. Baekkie mau ?"

"pergi kemana Yeollie ?"

"ke sungai han, di dekat sana ada toko cokelat yang enak. Aku tadi kan janji mau membelikanmu cokelat ?"

"jinjja ? Baiklah, aku telvon eomma dulu ya"

"tidak usah, eomma mu sudah aku telvon dulu tadi. Dan eomma mu mengizinkan" memang eommaku selalu mengizinkan jika Chanyeol mengajakku keluar, orang tuaku dan orang tuanya juga setuju jika aku dan Chanyeol berpacaran kekeke.

"ya sudah kalau begitu, ayo pergi sekarang Yeollie"

"sepertinya kekasihku sudah tak sabaran ingin berkencan denganku eoh ?" Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya sambil mengedipkan matanya kearahku, dia menggodaku lagi -_-

"ck, Yeollie menyebalkan" aku segera meninggalkan Chanyeol, dia itu memang suka menggodaku atau mungkin itu sudah menjadi hobinya sekarang ? Molla, terserah dia saja.

Aku dan Chanyeol sudah sampai di sungai han, Chanyeol segera menyuruhku duduk di bawah pohon maple yang besar ini. Aah disini anginnya sejuk sekali aku jadi sedikit mengantuk.

"Baekkie tunggu disini dulu ya, aku akan kesana sebentar"

"hu'um"

"jika ada orang asing menjauhlah dari orang itu dan juga jangan dekat-dekat dengan namja lain, arraseo ?"

"kekeke ne arraseo Yeollie ku sayang" aku terkekeh mendengar kalimatnya tadi, dia memang begitu jika ingin pergi membeli minuman atau makanan dan meninggalkanku duduk sendiri menunggunya. Aku sudah bilang kan kalau dia itu protectiv padaku. Dia juga takut kejadian yang dulu itu terulang lagi, aku sedikit merengut mengingat kejadian itu. Itu kenangan pahit juga manis yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan.

FLASHBACK ON

Malam itu aku dan Chanyeol pergi ke taman kota. Dia yang mengajakku kesini. Dia pergi sebentar ingin membeli minum untukku, memang aku haus sekali saat itu. Chanyeol itu selalu tau jika aku membutuhkan sesuatu, aah aku makin mencintainya.

Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang namja yang duduk disebelahku, aku pikir dia hanya beristirahat sebentar jadi ya aku biarkan saja lagipula ini kan tempat umum. Orang itu menatapku aneh, aku jadi sedikit merinding melihatnya.

"sendirian cantik ?"

Astaga apa itu ? Kenapa tampangnya seperti ahjussi-ahjussi genit saja, dan lagi kenapa matanya berkedip-kedip seperti itu ? Apa orang itu kelilipan ? Aku jadi takut dengan orang asing ini.

"t-tidak, aku bersama seseorang"

"mana ? Ku lihat kau sendirian saja" dia menggeser tubuhnya mendekat ke arahku, orang ini sebenarnya mau apa ?

"dia s-sedang membeli minuman"

"benarkah ?"

Aku ingin pergi dari sini menyusul Chanyeol, tapi orang ini malah mencengkram pergelangan tanganku. Aku berusaha melepaskannya tapi cengkramannya malah makin kuat. Aduh, sakit sekali sepertinya pergelangan tanganku memerah sekarang.

"mau kemana cantik ? Disini saja temani aku"

"a-aku mau pergi"

Orang itu berdiri dihadapanku, tinggi sekali orang ini. Aku saja hanya sebatas bahunya, ck kenapa tubuhku ini pendek sekali. Orang asing itu tiba-tiba saja meemelukku lalu mendongakkan wajahku, dan aku makin panik ketika orang asing itu hendak mencium bibirku. Kyaaa~ andweee, yang boleh menciumku hanya Yeollie seorang! Yeollieee, tolong aku.

Aku terus meronta, yaampun aku bisa mati karna tak bisa bernafas jika begini terus. Tubuhku ini juga tak bisa diajak kompromi. Oh ayolah, tenagaku dimana kau ? Aku butuh kau untuk memukul orang ini sekarang juga.

"HEI KAU, LEPASKAN DIA!"

GREP

SRET

Chanyeol mencengkram tanganku dan segera menyeretku kebelakang tubuhnya, aku segera mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Orang asing itu memelukku kencang sekali, tak taukah perbuatannya itu bisa membunuh orang. Dan lagi kenapa dia mau menciumku ? Ish, dasar tidak sopan.

BUGH

BUGH

Aku melongo melihat Chanyeol sudah memukuli orang yang seenak jidatnya tadi ingin menciumku, aku terlalu sibuk mengambil nafas untuk paru-paru tercintaku ini sampai aku tak tahu sejak kapan Chanyeol memukuli orang itu.

"Yeollie, sudah cukup"

"tapi dia hampir menciummu tadi"

"iya, tapi sudahlah lihat orang itu sudah terkapar begitu. Bagaimana kalau dia mati ?"

"biar saja, akan kubunuh siapa saja yang mendekatimu apalagi yang ingin mencoba-coba menciummu seperti itu" Chanyeol memelukku posesif. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapannya tadi.

"maafkan aku, lain kali aku akan lebih berhati-hati lagi. Dan terima kasih kau sudah menolongku tadi"

"itu sudah tugasku, kau kekasihku dan tak akan ku biarkan orang lain menyentuhmu dengan seenaknya terutama orang-orang seperti dia" aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku padanya, beruntngnya aku memiliki kekasih sepertinya.

"apa kau tidak apa-apa ? Kau terluka ? Orang itu tidak menyentuhmu sebelum aku datang kan ?" Chanyeol memperhatikan seluruh tubuhku, dia panik.

"aku tidak apa-apa, orang itu tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku sebelum kau datang. Hanya menggoda , aku ingin pergi tapi orang itu malah menarikku lalu ya itu tadi" aku berkata jujur padanya, memang itu yang terjadi kan ?

"maaf aku tak bisa menjagamu, maafkan aku" dia mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, padahal aku juga salah. Aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri.

"sudahlah, lupakan. Itu sudah terjadi Yeollie, jangan salahkan dirimu kumohon" Chanyeol memelukku lagi, menciumi pucuk kepalaku sayang. Aah betapa aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol.

FLASHBACK OFF

Dan kalian tahu, sejak saat itulah Chanyeol jadi mudah mencurigai namja manapun yang ada didekatku atau yang mendekatiku. Hanya pada sahabatku juga pada sahabatnya saja dia tak melakukan hal itu. Karna mereka semua memang sudah mempunyai kekasih masing-masing.

"Baekkie, memikirkan sesuatu ?" Aku sedikit terperanjat kaget mendengar suara Chanyeol, sejak kapan dia ada disebelahku ? Apa aku terlalu sibuk melamun ? Sepertinya iya.

"eum, aku memikirkanmu"

"eh, memikirkanku ? Tumben sekali ?"

"yasudah kalau tidak mau aku pikirkan, aku memikirkan orang lain saja"

"YA! Andwe! Baekkie hanya boleh memikirkanku jangan memikirkan orang lain"

"kekeke ne Yeollie"

"ini cokelatmu, maaf agak lama. Tadi antriannya panjang sekali"

Aku sedikit melirik kearah toko cokelat yang dimasuki Chanyeol tadi. Disana benar-benar ramai, dan kekasihku rela mengantri sepanjang itu hanya untuk membelikanku cokelat, lihatlah bahkan dia rela berkeringat seperti itu.

Aku merogoh saku celanaku mengambil sapu tangan yang memang selalu aku bawa kemana-mana dan segera mengelap wajah kekasihku yang penuh keringat itu. Dia tetap tampan walau berkeringat begini, kekeke Chanyeol-ku memang tampan.

"gomawo Yeollie"

"apapun untukmu sayang"

Aku tersenyum, mengecup pipinya sekilas lalu beralih berkutat dengan cokelat yang ada pada genggamanku. Aku segera membuka bungkusnya dan memakannya. Heuum, benar kata Chanyeol cokelat ini benar-benar enak.

"otte ?"

"mashitaaa~, Yeollie mau ?"

"makanlah, aku sedikit kenyang karna memakan cokelat pemberian penggemarmu tadi"

Chanyeol sedikit merengut ketika mengatakan hal itu, aku terkekeh pelan. Dia masih cemburu ternyata. Kekasihku ini memang pencemburu tapi aku suka, itu berarti dia memang benar-benar mencintaiku.

"Yeollie.. Kau tau ?" aku memandang sungai han yang ada di depanku sana.

"mwo ?"

"sebanyak apapun cokelat dan bunga yang mereka berikan padaku, aku akan tetap mencintaimu" aku menoleh padanya, lalu tersenyum.

"Aku hanya akan menerima bunga yang kau berikan padaku, aku hanya akan memakan cokelat yang kau berikan padaku. Aku hanya akan menerima apapun yang kau berikan padaku"

"benarkah ?"

"eum, sebanyak apapun pernyataan cinta yang mereka tujukan untukku hatiku hanya akan menjadi milikmu, seutuhnya milikmu. Dan selamanya akan selalu seperti itu" aku menatap Chanyeol tepat pada kedua manik matanya, menunjukkan padanya bahwa kata-kataku tadi bukan sekedar omong kosong belaka, aku bersungguh-sungguh mengucapkan itu semua. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"aku mencintaimu Baekkie" Chanyeol membawaku dalam pelukannya. Aku balas memeluknya.

"aku lebih mencintaimu Yeollie" aku makin mengeratkan pelukanku padanya, sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya tapi aku tak pernah bosan untuk mengatakan hal ini, aku benar-benar mencintai kekasihku.

Hanya satu orang yang selamanya akan mengisi hatiku, hanya satu orang yang bisa membuat hidupku lebih berwarna, hanya satu orang yang selalu membuatku berdebar-debar jika berada didekatnya, hanya satu orang yang mampu membuat wajahku merona setiap kali dia menggoda, memuji atau melakukan hal-hal manis lainnya padaku dan satu orang itu adalah dia, Park Chanyeol, kekasihku yang paling ku cintai kemarin, sekarang, besok dan selamanya.

"aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Just one, and only you Park Chanyeol"

"forever ?"

"sampai maut memisahkan kita, aku berjanji akan hal itu"

"aku pegang janjimu Byun Baekhyun, aku juga berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu sampai tubuhku ini sudah tak bernyawa lagi"

"aku akan selalu mengingat janjimu itu Park Chanyeol"

Dan sore itu adalah sore yang paling membahagiakan untukku, aku tak akan pernah melupakan kejadian hari ini. Tuhan terima kasih telah memberiku Park Chanyeol, seseorang yang sangat mencintaiku, menyayangiku dan juga yang selalu melindungiku dengan sepenuh hatinya. Jeongmal Saranghae Park Chanyeol. Yeongwonhi.

END

MIND TO RCL ? Seenggaknya tinggalin lah jejak kalian setelah baca FF gaje ini.. biar Nichiee seneng

gomawooo~ makasih juga yang udh ngefavoritin Nichiee sama ngefollow Nichiee kkk~ jeongmal khamsahamnida /bow


End file.
